Mobile debris collection systems are useful in a number of industrial and environmental applications. For example, trucks carrying sewer vacuum cleaners are used for picking up heavy debris, such as street sweepings, sand, grit, building bricks, stones, heavy wet leaves, bottles, cans and similar materials found in, e.g. storm drain sewers.
For high volume applications such sewer vacuum trucks will require multiple load and unload cycles. This typically requires unloading the debris body and repositioning the truck, which causes down time as well as traffic concerns. Improvements are needed.